


A Very Daddy Easter - Pansmione

by mothermalfoy (slytherinxravenclaw)



Series: A Very Daddy Holiday Series [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cunnilingus, Daddy Kink, F/F, Light Angst, Panic Attack, Pansy takes good care of her princess, Vaginal Fingering, anxiety attack, bottom Hermione, top Pansy, watching Killing Eve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-23 19:24:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18556240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slytherinxravenclaw/pseuds/mothermalfoy
Summary: Hermione wants to visit the forest of Dean and make happy memories, but once there all she can remember is the horror. Thank gods she has Pansy to take care of her.





	A Very Daddy Easter - Pansmione

**Author's Note:**

> So I almost wasn’t going to post this because it got really angsty but I managed to make it through so for this one I’m going to note that while there is smut, there’s a warning that Hermione does have a panic attack so if that’s something that reading about affects you maybe skip this one.

Pansy Parkinson was not an especially suspicious woman, but when her girlfriend, had suggested they spend the weekend camping, Pansy couldn’t help but be a little suspicious. Hermione wasn’t really the camping type. In fact, in the few months they had been together, Pansy had tried to suggest it, but Hermione had  _always_ shot her down claiming one excuse or another. She had always accepted it, after all, dating the Minister for Magic did make things rather complicated. Hermione was expected to be in many places at once and getting her to take a holiday was nearly unheard of. Sure her Deputy Minister could take over for a day, but Pansy knew her girlfriend preferred not to. It was therefore quite unexpected when out of nowhere Hermione had suggested camping.

“We don’t have to,” Hermione had said, but the forlorn look on her face said it all. This was suddenly important to her girlfriend, and Pansy couldn’t possibly imagine saying no.

“Of course we will, princess. Anything for you,” she said. Hermione had beamed. Hermione had packed her undetectable extension charmed rucksack excitedly and the two had apparated to a seemingly random forest. Only, something felt odd.

“Darling?” Pansy said.

“Hmm?” Hermione looked distracted like she was thinking about several things at once, none of them pleasant.

“What’s going on?”

“N-nothing. Everything’s perfectly fine,” Hermione lied.

“Hermione,” Pansy said.

“I need to do this.”

“Do what?”

“Be here,” Hermione said quietly.

“Why?”

“Because you like camping and I’m terrified of it, and all the books say exposure therapy is one of the most effective...” she was all but hyperventilating as she spoke. Pansy ran over to her.

“Baby baby, what’s wrong. Breathe, can you do that for me, princess?” Hermione nodded. “Look at me,” Hermione stared into her girlfriend’s eyes. “Now breathe, with me princess. In,” Pansy sucked in a deep breath and Hermione followed her. “Good girl. Out.” Hermione breathed out. “In,” they breathed in unison once more. “Out.” Hermione exhaled her breath, with a sigh. “Now, can you tell me what’s going on?”

Hermione worked to steady her breathing still, “It’s… where…” she paused. “H-Harry, and I…Ron… on the run,” she said. Pansy’s eyes widened, and she wrapped her arms around Hermione’s waist and apparated them back to their flat.

Hermione sobbed into Pansy’s shoulder. Pansy sighed, rubbing her girlfriend’s back, “Baby, why would you possibly think you needed to go back there and put yourself through all that?”

Hermione sniffed, “You love camping, and I just… the thought of it,” she shivered.

“It’s alright love. You’re okay, I’ve got you,” Pansy promised. “I’m right here princess,” she rubbed her shoulders soothingly.

Hermione sniffed, “I-I’m s-sorry.”

Pansy shook her head, “You’re okay love. It’s all going to be okay. We’re just not going to do that again, my love.” Pansy pulled her girlfriend into her lap and pressed soft kisses to her eyes.

Hermione sighed, “This isn’t how I wanted to spend our hols,” she said. “I’m the bloody Minister for Merlin’s sake!”

“You’re allowed to have demons Minister,” Pansy told her. “You’ve been through a lot. We don’t have to go camping, we can just… spend time together here. Hmm? Watch a little  _Killing Eve_?” Hermione smiled at that.

“Okay,” she said, turning around in Pansy’s lap, so she could face the telly in their bedroom. Pansy smiled turning on the telly with a flick of her wand, and wrapped her arms around Hermione’s waist, and kissed her shoulder. Hermione sighed happily, all thoughts of the forest, and the nightmare of seventh year quickly vanishing from her mind as she watched the show play out. Pansy couldn’t help but smile as she watched Hermione’s eyes light up whenever Villanelle and Eve were on the screen at the same time.

“Do they remind you of anyone?” Hermione asked when the show went on break.

“Harry and Draco,” Pansy replied.

“Right?”

“Oh yeah, down to the whole bad boy/bad girl, and Eve is clearly obsessed like Potter was and is.”

Hermione laughed, “You can’t imagine how  _tiresome_ it got to hear Harry constantly go on about Draco this, and Draco that. I swear I was ready to be like just fuck him already and get it over with.”

Pansy chuckled, “I had the exact same thought.”

“Did you ever think we would end up together?” she asked. “When we were… you know younger?”

Pansy sighed, considering, “No. Did you?”

Hermione shook her head. “I never could have imagined any of this, to be honest,” she said. “You and me, Blaise and Ron…” she giggled. “Well, Harry and Draco were inevitable weren’t they?” Pansy nodded. “There was a time, back in the forest, I thought Ron and I might…”

“Don’t let Blaise here you say that.”

Hermione laughed, “I mean obviously we weren’t meant to be like you and I but… there was a time, I thought I loved him.”

“What changed?”

“The end of the war put a lot of things into perspective. Once we no longer had to run from our problems/enemies all we had was time to self examine. That was probably the hardest part. Trying to figure out who you are when you’re not on the run from a megalomaniac. Who you are when you’re just  _you._  You can’t imagine how difficult that is.”

“Can’t I? My family had a lot of expectations for me. To carry on the pureblood lineage. To marry some pureblood wizard and have children, and be the perfect pureblood wife. There was a time I thought maybe Draco and I might be that perfect pureblood couple. A time when I even hoped for it.”

“Really?”

“Draco was so obviously gay even at 11, he was the best I could hope for because I knew he wouldn’t expect anything of me. He was my best friend and if there was anyone I would have happily done anything for it was him.”

“And then?”

“The war happened and all bets were off,” Pansy sighed. “My family didn’t want to be associated with the Malfoy’s, and I knew my father would never sign off on our marriage. When it ended and Lucius went to prison, Draco finally was free to be himself. I admired that. And I envied it. Then my father died and I decided I needed to live my truth.” Hermione smiled and leaned back to offer her girlfriend a kiss.

“I’m so glad you did,” she said.

Pansy smiled, playing with her hair. “I know princess,” she said. Hermione smiled and the two continued watching the show happily together. Pansy threading her fingers in Hermione’s hair, and holding her hand.

“Thank you for helping me,” Hermione said quietly when the show was over.

“What are Daddy’s for?” Pansy asked.

Hermione smiled. “It’s more than just that. You’re very good to me, and I just want you to know I appreciate it.”

“I know princess,” Pansy said and pressed their lips together softly. Hermione moaned at that. Pansy sighed, threading her fingers in Hermione’s hair and pushed her onto her back, climbing on top of her. “It’s because I love you,” she said. “I want to make you feel good. I want to make you happy, princess,” she said between kisses.

“You do, Daddy, gods you do,” Hermione whined, moving her hand up Pansy’s side.

“Ah ah ah,” Pansy grinned, and took hold of her hand, pinning it above her head. She found Hermione’s other hand and pinned it with the first, and kissed her again. “I’m in charge here Princess, remember that.” Hermione nodded. Pansy ground against her girlfriend. “So beautiful princess.” Hermione whimpered. “Use your words.”

“P-please, need more Daddy. I’m so wet,” she moaned.

“Mmm,” Pansy hummed. “Just the words Daddy likes to hear,” she said, with a wave of her wand Hermione’s clothes vanished. “Such a pretty pretty princess,” Pansy whispered in her ear. Hermione blushed at that. Pansy grinned and kissed down her chest, teasing her nipples. Hermione moaned, arching into her girlfriend.

“Daddy,” she whined. “No fair.”

“Why’s that princess?” Pansy asked, resting her hand on Hermione’s upper thigh, just shy of where she knew her girl wanted it.

“Please,” she begged. Pansy grinned and kissed her again. “I never could resist your begging,” she said, kissing down her stomach. Hermione shivered, “Spread your legs for Daddy baby,” Hermione did as she was told. “That’s it.” Pansy grinned, and leaned forward, dragging her tongue over her pussy. “Mmm,” Pansy hummed, tonguing at her flesh. Hermione whined, arching her back.

“P-please, more. Daddy, n-need more,” she begged.

“Like what princess?” Pansy teased, giving her feather-light laps with her tongue.

“Nnngh,” Hermione groaned, trying to keep her head on. “Oh fuck, gods,” she sobbed. Pansy chuckled, sliding her hand up her thigh, and slipped two fingers inside her, tight wet heat, teasing her sweet spot with her tongue. Hermione screamed, and Pansy grinned, teasing her more. Hermione moaned, writhing on the bed, she was so close. So incredibly close, she gripped the sheets, her legs quaking as Pansy continued to drive her wild with that wicked tongue. “Da—daddy,” she whined, coming hard. Pansy growled, eating her through her orgasm with a contented sigh.

“Enjoy yourself, princess?” Pansy asked. Hermione shuddered and nodded. “Good,” Pansy gave her a small kiss and the two curled up on the bed, and went to sleep.


End file.
